Heart of Steel
by MewStar0013
Summary: Frozen parody, set in YGO5Ds timeline, and Yaoi. After a traumatizing incident, Kalin locked himself away from his little brother Yusei. The steel cage around his heart and his will over any metal formed a wall between them. But when Kalin runs away and puts the cities in danger, Yusei knows what he must do. For if a heart of steel is released, then all shall be in peace. R and R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Heart of Steel**_

_**Hello, readers of the new world, or generation, or whatever I'm supposed to say. Finally, after a lot of hard work, improving grades, and with some spare money, I was finally able to get a new laptop and get inspired to work on this new fic, since its been going on in my head for ages and I need something to get me back into the writing. And you know what, a new fic is just what I may need ^^**_

_**Anyway, as you can see, this is a parody of **_**Frozen**_**. Despite what everyone says, whether they like it, hate it, or overly-obsess it, I personally liked it. Good plot, nice songs, interesting plot twist, and a cute ending. And while mulling over some stuff about **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds**_** and some other things, this idea came to mind ^^ I'm letting you guys know right now that the plot is mixed and set in a modern sort of way, with a lot of changes, OCC-changes from the characters, and of course, Yaoi. If that is not your cup of tea, then I highly suggest you leave my fic be and find something else to read. But if you are interested, thank you for checking out the first chapter. Its good to know that you like it ^^**_

_**Well, I think that's all I got to say for now, I guess. Please enjoy the fic and here's the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own neither **_**Frozen **_**or **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds**_**. All rights go to the original owners.**_

_**Now lets get this chapter rolling!**_

* * *

_**~Chapter One: Do you Wanna Build a D-Wheel?~**_

The question was always on the tip of his tongue.

It started out in his head before it rolled into his mouth, wiggling to spring out like a butterfly. Sure, he could ask any of the nearby kids at the Tops. Most of them would be willing to since they were young and looking for adventure. But that never crossed his mind.

All Yusei knew was that he wanted to build a D-Wheel with his big brother, Kalin.

So just when the sun shined into his bedroom, the younger brother woke up, his black hair tossed from sleep and his blue eyes wide and curious, and he hopped from bed and pulled the door open quietly. With a quick survey of the hallway, the little boy quickly tip-toed down the hallway, making sure not to wake his parents. Hiding a giggle, the little boy pushed Kalin's door open and padded over to his bed, tackling his older brother in one big leap.

"Kalin!" He whispered urgently, stirring a tired groan from his brother. "Kailn, wake up! C'mon!

Groggy, honey-yellow eyes opened to him. But they closed immediately, soon covered by a curtain of sky-blue.

"Yusei," Kalin yawned. "Go back to sleep." He snuggled into his pillow, pulling the covers over his chin. The eldest brother moaned tiredly when Yusei flopped over his body like a ragdoll.

"But the sun's nearly up! And mom and dad never let you use . . . You know," Yusei wiggled Kalin more, scrunching his nose when Kalin clung to his bed. "Kalin, c'mon! This is the only time we can play! Please?"

With a chuckle, Kalin knocked away the younger boy, throwing a lazy grin.

"Some other time. Just go back to bed."

Huffing, the blue-eyed child climbed back on the bed and pulled open one of the golden eyes.

"Do you wanna build a D-wheel?"

Instead of a glare, the elder sighed and smiled with excitement.

* * *

Their shadows skimmed along the walls as the brothers raced into the lobby of the Tops, not a security guard or tenant in sight. With the smaller child clucking at his side, Kalin had to cover Yusei's mouth and silence him with a finger to his lips, yellow eyes rolling when a giggle escaped Yusei.

"You gotta be quiet, or else I won't do it." Warned Kalin, releasing Yusei when he nodded. Looking around once more, Kalin gathered his hands together and waved his fingers through the air like water, slivers of silver swirling in his hands. Forming them into a ball, Kalin changed the slivers from silver, to gold, then bronze, smiling as Yusei sighed in awe. Clapping his hands together, the metal molded and bent, Kalin opening his hands to reveal a little tiny, motorcycle the size of his fist. He smiled as Yusei gasped in awe at the creation, a cry of joy escaping Yusei as Kalin winded up the key in the back of the D-Wheel and allowed it to zip around the room in all directions.

The D-Wheel was a highly-advanced motorcycle their father created. And ever since he was inspired by his father's invention, Kalin would construct smaller models of it, bringing them to life for a few short moments to entertain his little brother. And not just the D-Wheel, but all sorts of other inventions made of metal were crafted under Kalin's hands.

This was Kalin's hidden power; Producing any kind of metal or earth element from thin air and, if he willed it, give them life. For as long as he was old enough to walk and move with thought, Kalin was able to do this. And no one knew why.

But none of it bothered Kalin. Not the fact that he could do this, or that it gave his hair the color of zinc. All that mattered to him was it's other hidden ability. The ability to bring a smile to his baby brother's face.

And with that smile, Kalin began to create more.

* * *

Throughout the night, the older brother crafted with his magical power. Creatures made of silver walked the floors while towers of gold reached the ceiling, the brothers squealing and laughing as they slid down slides of aluminum. They ducked under arches built from copper and raced around tracks of iron.

Pulling to a stop, Kalin rose rods of tin into the air and shaped them into a mechanical, lifeless statue, making it wave at Yusei.

"My name is Crow, and I want to be your friend!" Kalin grinned.

Yusei giggled, giving Crow a thumbs-up. "Friends forever!" He ran around the doll before charging at Kalin, hugging his middle. "Brothers forever!"

Kalin laughed, hugging the little boy back with a nod, sealing the friendly promise. "Brothers forever!"

* * *

A little close to morning, Kalin sat by and watched Yusei climb up the stairs to a slide, the older brother yawning and wiping one of his eyes. The sleepless hours crept behind him like a shadow, pulling his eyes down for sleep. But a startled cry woke him up, and Kalin woke and gasped as Yusei now dangled from the slide, having slipped on the slippery metal. Yusei tried to climb back on the slide, but his fingers slipped, the little boy screaming as he started to fall.

Yusei!" Thinking quickly, the older brother stood and shot out a ribbon of bronze to catch Yusei with a creature. But the ray of metal misdirected and thwacked into Yusei's skull, the latter landing on the floor with a thud.

"YUSEI!" Kalin bolted to his little brother and gathered him into his arms, gasping as bronze streaks painted themselves through raven-black hair. Tears broke from Kalin's eyes as Yusei laid still, his only sign of life the tiny rise and fall of his chest. "Yusei! Yusei, please wake up!" Sobbing, Kalin began to scream. "Mom! Dad! H-Hurry! Please, get in here!"

And just like that, Hajime and Akina Fudo ran into the lobby, Akina nearly shrieking when she saw her youngest son's condition.

"Kalin, what have you done?!" Hajime asked, taking Yusei from Kalin's arms, checking the boy's dimming, rose-colored cheeks and pulse.

"I-I. . . " Sniffling, Kalin hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, dad."

"Hajime, is he-?" Akina couldn't bare to utter her next question, her heart gripped in too much fear.

"He's breathing and he has a pulse. Barely," Biting his lip, Hajime stood quickly with his family. "Hurry, we need to get to the car. We need to see Goodwin."

* * *

The Fudo's car sped down New Domino's bridge faster than a bullet shot from a pistol. Across from the city made of steel with windows made of crystal-fragile glass, the family drove into the slums of the Satellite, the district of the industrial and clashing technology. Pulling to a stop in front of laboratory, the Fudos dashed in, many residents inside the building surprised to see visitors come in so early. At Yusei's pain-filled whimper, Hajime made his strides longer, Akina and Kalin having great difficulty to keep up with him.

Finally, the four were hurried into an office at the top of the laboratory, the large windows in the back over-looking the Satellite and everything, from the desk to the tiles of the floor, was sterile. At the head of the desk, a man with long, white hair and blue-grey eyes stood from his seat, nodding at the four.

"I see that Kalin's powers have caused him more than just termites made of alloy," He observed, walking over and examining Yusei's head. After a few minutes, he sighed and nodded. "Don't worry, he's going to be fine. Fortunately, he was only struck in the head. The mind is more willing to change than the heart." Pulling back one of the gloves on his hands, the man revealed his mechanical arm, a light blue aura radiating off it. Despite the mother's gasp, Hajime present his sleeping son to the man, watching as the man place his hand on the boy's forehead. Yusei sighed softly as happy and different memories replaced his old ones. Slides, civilization, animals (literately) as tough as nails were replaced with family trips to the city, misadventures in the park, and wonderful visits to the zoo. "I'm replacing all the memories of the power. He will have no recollection of the Kalin's ability."

"W-Wait, what?" Kalin asked, looking heartbroken, his mother trying to calm him down. "No way, y-you can't do that!"

Hajime sighed. "Kalin-"

"He can't do that!" The older brother shouted. "It's not fair!"

"This is the only way to protect you brother, Kalin. You must understand." The man replied. "He will be safer, unaware of the powers." He knelt to the terrified child, placing a hand on his tense shoulder. "Kalin, your powers are tremendous, wonderful even. They create and bring life, they are powerful, Kalin. But absolute power corrupts absolutely. If you don't learn to control them, they will only destroy you in the end."

"We won't let that happen!" Blue eyes brazen, Hajime nodded with firm resolve. "I'll take whatever precaution necessary to protect my boys, I assure you."

The man looked ready to argue, a feeling set right in his bones knowing that whatever was going through Hajime's mind would do no good. But there was no use arguing with one of the most well-known scientist in New Domino. So the man with the amputate hand only nodded, keeping his mouth shut.

* * *

Within the course of a week, the boys' father kept to his word. Hajime had hired a selected staff to keep secret about Kalin's ability and bought out an entire dormitory of the Tops, every door and window kept under lock and key. No laughter or merry chatting crossed the walls. Nothing fun or interesting crossed the threshold of the building. It was quiet enough to hear a pen drop.

Hajime had drove his point very clear to make sure the brothers spent as little time together, to avoid Yusei stirring up Kalin's emotions. Kalin spent most of his time locked away in his room, learning to control his powers and study, while Yusei would wander around, playing with his toys or with the staff. But even this didn't stop Yusei from wondering what happened to the brother he hardly seen.

And just like any other day, Yusei would walk down the hall, right in front of Kalin's door. He didn't know what made him stand there, but it felt like some sort of nagging feeling was urging him in the back of his head, telling him to try and talk with his older brother. Little Yusei could barely remember the last time he talked to Kalin, or even see him for that matter. But on did that feeling bother him, bringing him to knock on the door.

"Kalin?" He paused, trying to figure out something to say or talk about. But whenever an idea formed in his head, it would always come back to the same question. "Do you wanna build a D-Wheel? Or just come out and play?" He sighed when he got no response. "It's just . . . I don't see you anymore and. . . It's really boring around here when you're locked up in your room. It's like you're . . . Not here anymore. . ." Still no response. Desperate, Yusei pressed his hands flat on the door, scrunching up his nose. "I mean, we use to be real close . . . But now we're not. Won't you answer me?" He waited for an answer, even when he knew that none would come.

"Do you wanna build a D-Wheel?" He asked again, whispering. "It doesn't have to be a D-Wheel."

"Go away, Yusei."

It was a response, but not a kind one.

With a sigh, the bronze-streaked boy nodded and backed away from the door, turning his back to it.

"OK. . . Bye. . ."

* * *

Yusei was older this time. Taller, witty, and a little more smart.

This time, he tried knocking.

"Do you wanna build a D-Wheel?" He leaned against the door, silence only returned to him. That was fine. Yusei always had a back-up plan. "Or ride our bikes around the halls?" He asked, hitting the back of his head lightly on the wooden-surface. "We could ask mom and dad if we could visit the neighbors in the East courtyard. They have kids, kids _our _age! It'll be really fun!" He slid down the door as he said this, pulling out a deck of trading cards Kalin had given him on his birthday a few years back. "We don't even have to play! We could just talk to them or something! Kalin, all I've had to talked to was mom and dad, and the staff, and my deck! And they're all nice but, I wanna talk to you, too! Kalin, c'mon! Answer me!"

"Yusei, what in the world are you doing?" Hurrying down the hall, Akina shook her head as she gently pulled Yusei to his feet and took his hand, dragging him away from Kalin's room. "You're supposed to get ready for your first day of middle school. Come along now, we have to go pick out your school's supplies."

Yusei looked back at the door as they walked, sighing as he failed yet again.

* * *

"Dad. . . It's . . . Weird. . ."

"I know, I know," Hajime traced the golden paint from Kalin's forehead to his chin. "But this medicine will help you calm down with your anger and depression." Smiling, his father stood and guided him to the mirror, presenting the "new" Kalin.

"See? Conceal-"

"Never reveal," Kalin echoed, staring sadly at his reflection. "I know, dad."

* * *

Several more years passed as the brothers matured, the both of them becoming more isolated and away from each other. But Yusei never gave up. He never stopped walking by the door, talking against it, even though the air would be the only thing listening to him. Despite what his parents or the staff said, he would not stop. He would not give up on Kalin.

But on a particular day, Kalin did walk out of his room. But before Yusei could even walk up and say hello, Kalin hurried down the steps and into the foyer, nodding his had at Hajime and Akina as the staff members rolled their luggage to the car. Yusei hid behind the wall near the stairs, listening to their conversation.

"Do you have to go?"

"We'll only be gone for two weeks, Kalin," Yusei heard their father promise. "We just need to go check with a project at work. It's the Ener-D Reactor again-"

"Sir, your ride is waiting." Announced one of the staff members. With a sigh, Hajime turned back to his son and squeezed his shoulder in comfort.

"Just two weeks. I promise."

* * *

He had promised two weeks. But then again, not all promises could be kept.

It had all started on a normal day. Exactly one day after their parents left for the labs off on an island smack in the middle between New Domino and the Satellite. Yusei was walking down the hallway, ready to persuade Kalin as usual, when he heard his brother's voice, just outside the hall.

With no thought of hesitation whatsoever, Yusei ran over to Kalin's bedroom, but stopped, seeing the angst look straight across Kalin's narrow, pale features. A cleaning maid spoke quietly to him, dabbing her pink eyes with a tissue, looking distressed. As if he sensed his presence, Kalin turned his gaze to Yusei, distraught gold meeting curious and worried blue, before the lighter pair closed sadly and hid back into the room, the door slamming behind him.

Yusei stood there, frozen in shock, only to be shaken by the maid as she ran over to him with a blubber.

"Y-Yusei. . . There's been a t-terrible accident."

* * *

Their parents were buried together three days later, despite the lack of the actual bodies.

From what news reporters and intelligent officers could gather, a nuclear explosion had gone haywire with the Ener-D project, killing their parents and several other people in the blast. The service was held just right outside of New Domino, the coffins placed in the earth together with friends, close family members, and even people Yusei never met before gathered around. He stood next to the priest, dressed in black with a dark blue tie and his black and yellow-striped hair gelled back. He looked away as his parents were blessed by the priest. Never again would he greet them in the morning before they head off to work. Never again would he see his mother smile, the corners of her eyes always crinkling. He would never hear his father asking him to tag along with him to work to look at the new modles of D-Wheels he crafted. All of this was taken away from him. Just like the relationship he had with his brother.

Speaking of which, as the mourners began to walk away to console each other, Yusei ducked his head about to search for his brother. But Kalin was no where to be seen. Now that he thought about it, Yusei hadn't seen Kalin since the day he vanished into his room, after hearing the grim news.

'_He didn't even come to our own parents' funeral. . .' _The thought smacked him like a strike across the face, and it stung deeper, too, as the realization settled into his gut, burning all the way to the pit of his stomach. Shaking his head, Yusei fixed the lapels on his suit jacket and made no hurry to catch up with the others.

* * *

The day after, the boys' were told that they were moving to the Satellite, as requested by their parents' will. An old friend of their parents', Martha, would look after them until Kalin was old enough to take his father's lab and research center into power. The brothers packed whatever they had and were shipped off to the Satellite with very little farewells from the staff. The car ride wasn't long, but it was extremely awkward as Yusei and Kalin sat side-by-side in the back, having not spoken since a long time.

Yusei looked to the corner of his eye, watching Kalin sit with a slouch, one arm propped by the windowsill while his chin rested on his palm, hawk-like eyes gazing out into the depths of the ocean underneath the bridge. Now that Yusei finally had a better look at him, Yusei could tell that his brother had changed in the past decade.

His unusual hair was straightened into split ends, the uneven pieces reaching to his shoulders like a frozen, dripping water. His pale skin was sunken, his high cheekbones bought out more and his arms bony and spider-like. Kalin was a ghost of his former self. He was silent, brooding, and untouchable, like the strongest mass of metal.

Yusei didn't like this "new" Kalin. Deep down inside him, he wondered what became of the big brother he once knew.

* * *

When they arrived at the Satellite, they were greeted warmly by Martha and the other orphan children, all of them young enough to climb on them like monkeys to a banana tree. The orphanage was happy, warm, and forgiving. But with the chilling air Kalin bought with him, it almost seemed as if the happiness was sucked away.

Martha bought them up to the third floor and gave them separate rooms, both on the ends of the hallways. She reminded them that dinner would be soon and that they should unpack and wash-up.

After Yusei had unpacked and washed up his hands and face, he walked to the room at the end of the hallway, feeling the same, foredooming feeling and the same, piercing stab at his memories he had back at the Tops. Sighing, he stood in front of Kalin's new door and rose his fist gently, hesitating to knock. But soon, with his mind made up, he lower his hand and called out.

"Kalin?" He asked gently, biting his lower lip. "Kalin . . I know your in there. If we don't go down there, everyone's going to wonder why we're late." Not a sound to be heard. It was the Tops all over again. Yusei tried another tactic, hoping that his older brother would try to argue. "Everyone's saying that we have to be brave. That we have to have courage and pull though this. And I'm trying. . . At least _I'm _trying to, Kalin. For the both of us. But it's becoming too much. It's starting to become too much for me to handle alone." He rose his fist, softly hitting the door once. "I need you to help me, Kalin. I'm right here for you. Please. . . Let me in . . ." He rested his forehead on the door, gritting his teeth as the cold hand of loneliness gripped at his heart, twisting it. "Kalin . . . We only have each other . . . It's just you and me . . ."

He spun his form and slid down the door, his whole body sprawled while his head pushed against the door, the little bit of strength trying to push the door open as Yusei's last try.

'_What are we going to do?' _Yusei asked himself. After all that had happened. The isolation, their parents, the new move, the never changing schedule of separation. Were they doomed to be this way? To be alone and never be true brothers? As bad and horrible as it sounded, Yusei thought that's how it was going to turn out. And there was nothing he could do to change it.

And yet, that tall-tale tickle of hope danced it's way across Yusei's tongue, and the youngest heir of the Fudo name asked to no one one in particular as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Do you wanna build a D-Wheel?"

* * *

Inside the room, trapped by his newest creations, the very things that formed a steel cage around his heart, Kalin curled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on his kneecaps, shutting his eyes in despair.

'_Yes, I wanna build a D-Wheel . . .'_

* * *

_**~To Be Continued~**_

_**Well, that was a more depressing end of a first chapter than I had aimed for ^^' But fear not, readers, the next chapter is going to be a little more up-lifting and interesting, since this chapter was just to introduce some things and just to get back into the flow of writing. Hmm, I think I did OK so far, so I'll only go as far as giving myself a pat on the back for that ^^**_

_**Now, just to clear some things up, I'm gonna explain a few things about what happened so far. Like, why the events in this story (Kalin's criminal mark, Goodwin's hand, the bridge, ect) are all mixed in different time periods. Well the story wouldn't have function the way I wanted it to if I kept to the rel time line so I mixed up some events for those purposes. Second, why is the fic set in the (somewhat) modern 5Ds plot and time-line? . . . Eh, just wanted to spice things up, to be honest. Rewriting the whole thing with the original **_**Frozen **_**plot would have made me less into working on this. **_

_**I think that's all I got to explain so far. But if you got any questions that you'd like answered, just let me know. Oh, and let me know what you thought of it, too! Remember, this is going to be a BL story, so if you don't like it, then please find another story to go and enjoy. But if you did like this story and want to give me feedback, just go ahead and review, favorite, or whatever you prefer ^^**_

_**Well, I gotta get going. It's passed five 'o clock in the morning from where I live and I need some shut-eye. More characters and more of the story will be introduced in the next chapter so be sure to keep an eye out! Thanks for checking out this story again and I'll be back with you guys later! C:**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh my goodness, you guys are simply the sweetest, taking your time to check this out and all ^^ Thank you to everyone who has commented, favored, and who are following the story, and to all of you who are reading this story, too. You are all to kind. Oh, yeah, and hello to all of you again! Welcome back to another chapter! ^^**_

_**Alright, so we're on to the next chapter! This is where more of the plot of **_**Frozen **_**and **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds **_**is mixed in and where we get to see some bonding between the, heh-heh, brothers (: So, I'm gonna stop talking now rambling on now and put up the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own neither **_**Frozen _or _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_. All rights go to the original owners._**

**_Now lets get this chapter rolling!_**

* * *

_**~Chapter Two: For the First and Last Time in Forever~**_

Despite going to bed so early last night, Yusei was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed in the early morning.

Then again, Yusei was always an early riser. From the moment he was able to crawl out of his own crib to this point, at the age of eighteen, where he could wake up just as the sun was about to peek over the crown of the ocean. And he always found a reason to wake up. Whether it was to help Martha control and look after the younger orphans or to handle small odd jobs that would help pay the bills. But on this day, he had a reason for getting up so early with so little sleep.

Today was the day after Kalin's twenty-first birthday. The day, this very day, he would inherit _Fudo Labs._

Fixing his dark blue jacket, the younger brother walked through the halls of the orphanage, the old floorboards squeaking under his boots, as he made his way into the kitchen, a plumb and dark-haired woman smiling at him as she served the other children breakfast.

"Morning, Yusei," She greeted as the raven-haired lad plucked an apple from the fruit basket. "Would you mind waking up, Kalin? You know how late he wakes up."

"I'll try," Yusei shrugged, taking a bite out of the apple as he returned up the steps, following the same pattern he went in for the past three years. Reaching the top step, he slowly walked to the door at the end of the hallway, straight across from his own. Reaching it, he felt the same annoying tick dancing at the edge of his memory, taunting him with the reason to bring Kalin out of his room. It frustrated Yusei, not knowing what that reason was and why is shied away from him whenever he tried to remember what it was.

Gathering his courage, he raised his fist to knock on the door gently, surprised when the door pulled back on its own. There, he saw Kalin's sleepy-eyed look turn into a curious one, and for a moment, the younger Fudo lost his voice.

"Uh," He started, finding his voice again by clearing his throat. "Martha said its time to get up. We. . . Well, we have to get some breakfast and get dressed since we're heading into town for your party, remember?" He asked.

Kalin blinked, slowly nodding as he opened the door wider, the dark shadows of the room spilling out, the curtains dropped.

"Right. . ." Yusei scratched the back of his head, taking a step back as he could feel an awkward wall forming between them. _'Just like always,'_ He reminded himself sourly. "I'm going now. See you down there." He turned his heel and made his way down the hallway.

"Yusei."

The call was soft and rasped, yet it made Yusei freeze in place, like his feet were nailed to the floor.

"Yeah?" He asked without turning.

"Good morning."

This time Yusei did turn, and he nearly jumped a mile to see the small smile on his brother's lips. How long had it been since he last seen his brother smile like that? It felt like an eternity, but there is was.

"Y-Yeah. Good morning to you, too." The words flew out almost naturally, and Yusei found himself smiling. Kalin nearly chuckled at the look and he jerked his chin.

"Go get breakfast. We're going to be very busy today." He reminded. The smile grew wider and with a tiny hop in his step, his little brother hurried down the steps, the elder shaking his head with a sober smile on him. He winced as the doorknob in his grasp was suddenly coated in lead, nearly falling from its socket. Sighing, he went back inside his room to apply his medicine.

* * *

Yusei's hand trembled as he pushed open another door, the crisp, cold air bringing back wonderful memories of this old complex, his childhood home. That's right. He was home. The Tops. The place he grew up.

As planned by Kalin and the board of directors that managed the R.R.D (the supporters and sponsors for _Fudo Labs_) Kalin's welcoming as head of the labs would be held in the lobby of the Tops, as was tradition by Kalin's father and their fathers before them. The entire place would be decorated and every nook and cranny would be left spotless. Yusei could hear the staff members work tirelessly and he could smell the delicious aroma of his favorite foods and desert (thick noodles slathered with rich beef and fresh vegetables and German-chocolate cake toppled off with vanilla ice cream).

He walked by one of the windows, looking at his reflection to fix the bow tie Martha had tied around his neck at the tailors. He had to look his best for the evening, donning a suede tuxedo vest, white, long-sleeved undershirt, and slacks with the dark blue bow tie. He wasn't comfortable with it but if it were for his brother, he would do it. Yet as he tended to the trivial haberdashery, he crossed his eyes over to the window, noticing it was ajar. His fingers stilled.

"It's open. . ." He said aloud, pushing the window a touch to let it open fully. The warm sunlight washed into the room and Yusei took a deep breath, sighing as if the warmth filled his lungs. That one single movement made him feel so fresh, so free. With a smile tugging on his lips, he began to open all the windows, excitement filling him as he pushed open a few doors as well, passing staff members that were bringing plates in from the kitchen or tidying up the the hallways. This very day felt like the first time in forever for him.

For the first time in forever, there wouldn't be any trouble. There wouldn't be trifles and anxiety. No sadness or closed doors. This would be the day where all light and music would be sweep away the sorrow and misery he felt while growing up. There would only be fun, a day where he could act like a little kid again.

Yusei drew near the lobby, taking a peek through the glass window as the room was being prepared for the party. Though never to make small talk, it exited Yusei to imagine that he would talk to other people, maybe even ask someone to dance because he could, just once. Maybe he would even meet someone and make a friend. He called himself foolish to think if he would fall in love with someone. Yusei wasn't a hopeless romantic, and nor was he a hipster Romeo or anarchist against love. He just wasn't interested in love at the moment. But still, a friend was something he could work with.

There was a bubbling feeling his stomach. It made him feel excited, and maybe gassy. Though he couldn't decide if it was either one. Maybe he was somewhere in the middle.

But beside it all, he knew, as he walked down another hallway to open another set of windows, was one thing for sure.

This was the first time in forever that he would have the chance to spend time with Kalin.

* * *

Bright, gold eyes closed as the young man breathed in. A sharp cold filled his lungs and he quickly exhaled, opening his eyes to look back at the young man staring at him. If it weren't for the sky-blue hair that framed around his face, Kalin wouldn't believe that the young man looking back at him was himself.

Fastening the last button of his tuxedo jacket, the Fudo heir walked over to the bay window of his old room, staring down at the limos and fancy sports cars that were arriving early. He squirmed at the thought of making contact with them, worrying that his "King Midas" touch would turn them into iron if he touched them.

'_I shouldn't be thinking like a little kid,' _He scolded himself, walking away from the view. _'All I have to do is be careful. I can't let them see what goes on through my head or see me for who I really am. . . I have to be a good boy . . . A good guy. . . Right, dad?' _He looked at the picture that rested on his desk, surrounded with an assortment of other photos. It was a photograph taken when he was five, his younger self riding on the shoulders of his father, Hajime Fudo dressed smartly in his white coat and crescent-shaped glasses. The both of them were smiling, little Kalin so excited about his first day at his father's work while Hajime looked proud and fatherly, all the while holding the prim, poised composer of a scientist.

Kalin tried to imagine himself dressed like that. Diligent, dependable, everyone looking up to him. Someone just like his father.

He gripped the photo a little too tightly and the frame soon turned into a heavy bronze, the older brother nearly biting off his tongue at how heavy t became. Placing it down, Kalin stepped back.

"Conceal. . ." He whispered, brushing his fingers near the tracing of the thick medicine marked along his face. "Never reveal . . . I have to make a real show of it."

'_Because if I even make one false move. . . Everyone. . . Yusei . . . All of them will know . . .'_

He slapped both his cheeks lightly, cupping them as he regained his senses. Taking in another breath, he strode out his room, holding his chin high.

"It's only for today. . ."

* * *

"It's only for today. . ." Yusei said to himself, watching out the window of the lobby as the the clock was just about to strike seven.

The agony of waiting for both brothers was madness, but for different reasons.

* * *

With a deep breath, his feet planted at the top of the lobby's staircase, Kalin nodded.

"Open the doors."

* * *

'_The doors!' _With his blue eyes filled wide with happiness, Yusei made his way out to greet the various people entering the lobby, enjoying himself with small hand shakes and greetings. From where he stood, his elder brother gave the smallest of smiles, his eyes nearly betraying him as he walked down the stairs to meet the guests himself.

* * *

Working his way through the crowds, Yusei smiled as he left off a couple who walked inside, digging his heels into the ground before he could run over the person who crossed his path.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." He apologized to the dark-skinned woman before him, a giggle stirred from her.

"It's alright This crowd is becoming rather thick," She smiled, her brown eyes balanced with her long, curly black hair, herself dressed in a red and white cutoff dress. "I'm Barbara, from Crash Town. I work as a researcher for the _Malcolm Family_, an organic energy supplier. And you are?"

"Yusei Fudo," Replied Yusei, shaking her hand with a smile. Barbara gasped.

"Oh! You're Kalin Fudo's younger brother then, aren't you?" She smiled. "I've heard so much about you back from my town. You're family's rather famous. I wish I could have said this sooner but I'm very sorry for the loss of your parents."

Yusei's heart twitched, the reminder stinging him more than he thought it would. The aftermath of his parents death still hurt him even now.

"That's very kind of you to say. Oh," He offered his arm. "Everyone's heading inside now. Do you want me to lead you in?" He asked, the Hispanic woman shaking her head.

"I'll be in there soon. I just need to make a call to my boss to let him know that I arrived here safely," She waved. "Save me a dance in there?"

Yusei chuckled in return and nodded, waving back before heading inside.

* * *

All the voices of the lobby were silenced as the lights were dimmed, all attention directed to the flashing cameras snapping photos of the Fudo brothers, the R.R.D representatives, the scientists of _Fudo Labs, _and the second-head scientist, the latter holding a briefcase containing the deeds and certification to the facility.

"Kalin Fudo. As heir to Hajime Fudo's research facility and head of your graduating class at _New Domino University _with masters in quantum physics, I hereby give you full-rights, with funding and sponsorship from the R.R.D, to _Fudo Labs_," The second-in-command didn't hand the case to Kalin right away though. Clearing his throat, he leaned over to the heir.

"Mr. Fudo, for press and media issues, the board requests that you remove, well. . ." The old man looked at the golden pain stretching from Kalin's forehead to his chin. Startled, Kalin almost refused, he would have upright said that he couldn't take off the absorption he wore since he was young. But all eyes were on him, and any more pressure from the room would have made him slip out his power.

Sighing, Kalin pulled out a handkerchief from his tuxedo pocket and wiped the medicine off his cheek, taking the briefcase with one hand and shaking second-head professor with the other. The cameras flashed again and everyone in the room clapped and cheered, Kalin quickly pulling his hand away and placing his ruined handkerchief to his cheek, hoping that some remaining medicine would help him. He forced on a smile as the cameras went on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let us give a big hand for the new, head scientist of _Fudo Labs_, Kalin Fudo."

* * *

The party was back into the swing of things as guests danced elegantly across the space provided for them, a small band playing nearby while appetizers and drinks were served by caterers. By the floor of the staircase, Kalin smiled and stood straight as news reporters and camera men flashed photos of him, never missing a beat as some of them asked him questions.

In the heartbeat of a second, Yusei was placed right next to him, the young man bought out so that they could have their pictures taken together. Kalin looked to his side, noticing that his little brother's shoulders were tense.

'_Why is he-' _Kalin stopped the thought before it finished, decades of his past rearing back at him like a truck. He held back a sigh, knowing that being so close together must have been alien to Yusei. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could clear away some of the tension.

"Hey."

Yusei flinched. Kalin bit his lip. Was that too forceful?

"Oh, hey," Yusei returned, straightening his hair out of habit. There was a pause between them. Kalin cleared his throat again.

"You look handsome." He tried, surprising Yusei further.

"Wh-What? No way, you look handsomer. Uh, that's the right word, right? No, maybe it's good-looking? Stunning. No-no, that's for girls. . ."

A burst of laughter came from the elder brother, blue eyes widening in amazement as Kalin doubled over and held his stomach. Calming down, Kalin patted Yusei's shoulder as he stood straight.

"It's fine, we both look good tonight. Lets just settle with that, alright?"

"Sure." Yusei agreed, relaxing at the hand on his shoulder.

"This is a good party, huh?" Kalin asked, his hand remaining where it was.

"Yeah, I've never seen so many people before."

"And that awesome smell. . ."

"It's . . ."

"Ramen noodles and cake." They sighed in unison, looking at each other before laughing briefly together, the media eating the scene right up. To Yusei, those cameras weren't there. Not even the party goers or the staff. Standing there with Kalin, _actually _enjoying themselves like the old times, that's what matter to Yusei the most. And this chance to talk with him now, to get water under the bridge. Now was the time.

"Kalin-"

"Mr. Fudo!"

Or maybe not.

Standing before the brothers now was a short man with red lips and lilac-colored hair. Both wondered for a brief moment if they asked for a clown to be the entertainment for the evening.

"Uh, yes?' Asked Kalin, surprised by the little clown's strength when his hand was shaken firmly.

"Nice to finally make your acquaintanceship, Mr. Fudo. I am Lazar Yaeger."

"Oh!" Kalin recognized him. "Yes, we trade our medical resources with your company. _Jester Clown_-"

"_Jester __**Crown**_!" The little man nearly shouted, his face turning as red as the pain on his lips. Recomposing himself, he clear his throat and smiled sheepishly. "I-It's _Jester Crown_, sir. Now, I must tell you, it is an honor to see you follow in your father's footsteps and to take over the facility. And to finally uncover the secrets- I-I mean, to get to know you and your delightful brother more!" He pulled on a fake smile. "Now, for this special occasion, I have bought an assortment of dishes for you to try, Mr. Fudo. They're in the red boxes of the buffet, you see-"

Any other word bought up the midget of a man was blank to the two of them, the brothers understanding where that horrible smell was coming from.

"O-Oh, well you see, I just had my fill of food a while ago. But!" Kalin nudge Yusei forward. "My brother hasn't eaten since lunch! Would you be kind enough to give him a piece of the food you so generously bought?" He urged, holding back the sheepish grin he wanted to use to deflect Yusei's glare.

"But of course, sir!" Lazar grabbed Yusei's wrist with strength neither Yusei or Kalin could predict. And as he was dragged away, Yusei mouthed, 'You owe me for this!' over his shoulder. Kalin only chuckled behind his hand and waved playfully, knowing that he had to watch his back.

* * *

And when an odd shrimp confection was shoved into his mouth an hour later, he knew that Yusei had gotten back at him.

He swiped a napkin from a passing busboy and spat into it as discreetly as he could, shooting his grinning little brother a look.

"Guess this means we're even?"

"Hm. . . No. I advise you to sleep with one eye open tonight. I had to eat ten of those shrimps. Plus five crab cakes and something made of what I think was sea horse." The black-and-gold-haired man looked green. "I don't think I had anything more nauseating in my life."

Kalin chuckled. "Worst than when I dared you to eat that, "candy grasshopper"?"

"Shut up. I got entomophobia because of you."

Despite how the conversation went, the two of them were laughing, trilling themselves in the old tidbits of their youth.

"Well, beside that experience," The head scientist chuckled. "Are you having a good time?"

"Better than good. Kalin, this is great!" Yusei smiled. "It's amazing, really. Kalin. . . We have to do it again. We will, right?"

Kalin bit the inside of his cheek, trying to hide the cringe held between his lips.

"I . . . I don't think we can." He sighed, his heart pang as Yusei's face fall with disappointment. "I mean, this is enough, right? We don't want to spoil ourselves."

"With what? Company?" Yusei frowned., unable to understand why Kalin was becoming apprehensive all of a sudden.

"Look," Kalin returned his own sharp look. "Just hear me out, alright? One party is good enough. Don't be selfish," Turning his heel, he pulled his shoulders back. "Just go and dance with some girl or eat some cake. I got some business to take care of with some people here. We aren't having this conversation again." He walked off briskly, putting on a charismatic smile when he met wit another group of guests.

Glaring holes at the back of his brother's head, Yusei prepare to storm himself off before bumping into someone, his fast reflexes grabbing the person's hand before they could fall over.

"Nice catch," Barbara giggled, on the end of his arm. Yusei helped her up wordlessly and she suddenly looked concerned. "Are you alright? You look angry about something."

Yusei unclenched his free hand (he had no idea when he clenched it) and shook his head. "I'm not. I guess I'm just a little restless since I haven't moved around in a bit." To apologize to her, he offered his hand, albeit awkwardly. "What to dance?"

She laughed and nodded, taking his hand with a flirty smile.

"I would love to."

* * *

The night went on with the two of them dancing and talking together, having a good time as they met other guests and talked to one another. Yusei learned about the western land that was of Crash Town from Barbara, the lady on his arm telling him riveting stories about the wild life and flora growing over there, and how said plants and flowers were used for her company.

"So the _Malcolm Family _specializes with those kind of products by turning them into CO2-free energy and all profits are donated to the drinking water and the poor families of the town?" Yusei asked, handing Barbara a drink as they walked out to one of the balconies over-looking New Domino.

"Ahaha, yes. We're a non-profitable organization, you see. All that matters to us is the community." She took a sip of her drink, reaching and petting at Yusei's hair, giggling when the boy shrugged her hand off. "Would it be rude to ask why your hair is like this? I've never seen this style before."

"To be honest, my parents told me I was born this way," Yusei ran his fingers through his own hair, his mind fuzzy about the blonde streaks as well. "Though, when I try to remember how, I think it had something to do with Kalin. He must've placed permanent dye in my hair and my parents were probably defending him." He shrugged.

"I see," The brunette nodded, swirling her drinking before smiling sweetly. "Actually, Yusei, there was some business my boss sent me to talk to you about."

Yusei tilted his head. "What kind of business?"

"Well, use see . . . My "boss" is actually my older brother. Just a month ago, he was diagnosed with an illness, a terminal one. The doctors say he only has a few months to live."

"Oh . . ." Yusei scratched the back of his neck, sympathetic. "I'm . . . I'm so sorry."

Barbara laughed, waving her hand with her tittering laughter. "It's alright. He's said he's glad he lived a long life. But since he hasn't been able to bare children or have any younger brothers, then the rights of the organization fall under me. But, unfortunately, the board of directors sponsoring us is very sexist. They won't give me full-rights over the company unless I'm married."

Yusei's mouth set in a grim line. "How ignorant can they be? Barbara, you're capable enough to run this company on your own. You don't need to marry someone to prove that."

"Finally!" Barbara threw her hands in the air. "Someone who agrees! Oh, but that brother of mine and that board of directors! All of them!" She stomped the heel of her stiletto. "I wish they would just open their eyes and see that I can do this on my own But no, they think I need to find a man to help me. Ugh," She graced her hair with long nails, recomposing herself. "But, since I don't want to put any more stress on my brother, I need to speak with you on this proposal, Yusei. A merger of the _Malcolm Family _and _Fudo Labs_."

"Merger?" Yusei raised a brow. "You mean, like marriage?"

"Exactly," She took his hands, and Yusei leaned away when she drew close to him. "Which is why I was wondering if . . . If you would agree to join this merger by marrying me."

"Us? Marry?" The youngest brother asked dubiously, blinking as Barbara nodded excitedly. "I . . . Well, don't you think that's a little crazy?"

"Well, yeah, but isn't that what life is? Full of crazy things?" She laughed before looking truthful. "Yusei, you like me, right?"

"Yeah," Yusei agreed. "I do, Barbara. . . But as a friend." He pitied the sadden look that crossed her features.

"B-But if this merger were possible, would you be able to love me with time? Besides, think how beneficial this could be for both our companies! With my company's organic energy and your company's research and development, think of the inventions and organic energy we could produce together!" She urged on. "Think of all the traveling you could do. The people you could meet, the family you could make."

"All of that . . ." Just because of that?" Yusei asked, more to himself, his eyes lighting up at the thought. Going to places besides New Domino and Satellite. Meeting people beyond the ocean, beyond Japan. Even gaining a family that he and Kalin would fall into and feel at home to. All of it sounded too good to be true. Sure, he would have to marry someone he just met, but that was how it always was in business. And Barbara really did needed the help to secure her brother's business.

And who knows, this could be a good thing. His father once talked about it. Sacrifices, he said, had to be made for the ones they loved. And if he did this, maybe it would benefit his brother more. Maybe it would make Kalin smile like tonight.

"Alright. Yeah." He nodded.

"Oh my, thank you, Yusei! This will all be so perfect!" Barbara squealed. She then giggled. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Yusei, be a gentleman!" The brunette looked peeved. "Propose to me! I should _at least _have a proper proposal."

". . . Right." Though he was bewilder by her mood swing, Yusei dropped to one knee and took Barbara's hands. "Barbara, would you marry me?"

"Oh, yes! Absolutely yes, Yusei!" She hugged him as he stood, and Yusei held back on trying to pry off her jaws-of-life-like arms.

* * *

"So you would agree-"

"Yes, of course-"

"So then this deal will be beneficial on both our parts, Mr. Fudo-"

"I completely agree, Mr. Kaiba-"

"Kalin!"

Kalin looked up from the document he was given, handing it back to the brunette with ocean-blue eyes.

"Please, excuse me for one moment. We can talk more about this later, sir." He waved off the business associate and turned to his younger brother, raising a brow at the girl that was holding his arm in a death grip. What was wrong with this picture?

"Kalin, this is Barbara, the heiress to the _Malcolm Family_, an organic product company." Yusei introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Fudo." Barbara smiled. "Yusei has told me so much about you."

"Has he?" Kalin shrugged, already beginning to fall into boredom. Though Barbara was beautiful, Kalin felt this sort of plain-aura held within her. She was a coal with a diamond's exterior. All looks, but nothing to back them up. "That's nice."

"Yeah. Well, listen," Yusei gave a tiny smile, trying to lighten the mood. "Me and Barbara, well, professionally speaking here. Well, we were wondering if you, being the oldest, would give us permission," He cleared his throat, having no idea why he was becoming nervous. "Well, permission-"

"-To allow us to marry!" Barbara squealed, that very sound making Kalin wince. That wince alone was followed with a pair of golden eyes widening.

"Marriage?! Yusei, what the Hell, marriage? What are you thinking?!" Kalin shouted, ignoring the fact that people were starting to stare. Yusei's eyes widened in return.

"What do you mean, "what the Hell?" This is for the good of the company-"

"""The good of the company"?! Are you even listening to how idiotic that sounds?!" Kalin barked, horrified that his brother would jump to doing something so rash and stupid. A merger, just when he was placed into head of power. How did Yusei see this was a good thing? And how did Yusei knew this woman wasn't doing this for her own benefit? It was clear that Yusei just met her, since Kalin never remembered seeing her at all in their lifetime. Something was afoot here. "I thought you were smarter than this, Yusei! No, there's not going to be any marriage here! Out of the question!"

"What, why?!" Yusei gawked, completely appalled that Kalin was acting this way. He though Kalin would be happy to hear this opportunity, this chance for them to runaway from the past and enjoy the future ahead of them.

"Yusei," Kalin gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes at the both of them. "Just. . . Listen to me. You can't marry a woman you just met. Not even professionally. There's no love to it. You'll hate it."

"I could learn to love," Yusei argued. "Unlike you. All you ever done is shut people out!"

Kalin gasped quietly, hurt that his younger sibling would say such a thing. He knew about love far more than Yusei would ever know. Gathering himself, he took in a breath and placed his arms on his sides.

"You've asked for my blessing, but I say no." His fists trembled at his sides as he took a step past the couple. "Excuse me, I have business to tend to." He began to walk, Yusei bolting forward to stop him. The younger brother ran into a busboy and the waters from the tray spilled, soaking Kalin.

"What the Hell?!" He snapped, slapping his hand over the wet side of his face, his medicine running between the cracks of his fingers, the young man both angry and scared. He darted his eyes around, feeling everyone else staring at him, _judging him_. _'St. . . Stop staring at me. . . Stop it . . .'_

"Kalin?" Yusei took a step to him, reaching a hand to the panicking, young man. "Kalin, calm down. Just take a seat or something. . ."

Frighten, golden eyes met his confused blue pair, refusing to agreed to them as the older brother stood up straight, guarding his ruined cheek and forehead as he strode over to one of the doors.

"The party's over," He muttered, pulling one of the security guards they hired aside. "Inform the other guards this. Escort the guests out and close the doors."

"Kalin, no, please!" Yusei shouted, nearly begging. "Don't do this! I can't live like this anymore!"

His older brother turned to him, whatever apology he held on his tongue fading away as he spat with venom.

"Then leave. Leave if you're so unhappy with me."

Yusei's heart gave out then and there, whatever sadness in there soon replaced with anger and resentment.

"What did I ever do to you?!" He shouted at Kalin's retreating back.

"Enough, Yusei!"

"No, I won't let you close the door on me! Not again!" Yusei ran over and grabbed Kalin's arm, both brothers struggling to either escape or keep the other on the spot. "Why?! Why are you doing this to me?! To us?! To the company?! Dad would have let me done it! He always knew what to do!"

"Yusei, stop-"

"Oh yeah, that's right; You aren't dad! You will _never _be the great man he was!"

"I mean it, Yusei! On more word-!"

"Or what?! You'll run away?! You'll shut the door on me again?! Go ahead, then! That hasn't stopped you for the past thirteen years! What's stopping you-!"

"_I said __**ENOUGH**__!_" Yusei barely had enough time to jump back as blades of cold steel broke from under the floor, close to impaling him. The spikes surrounded Kalin like soldiers forming an army. Everyone in the room gasped and screamed in fright, terrified by what they just witnessed.

"Kalin?" Yusei breathed, almost shocked enough stay where he was.

"What is this power? Satanism?" Lazar pointed accusingly at the paling scientist. "He's a monster!"

Kalin shook his head, backing away from the whole scene in fright like a wild animal. And just like a wild animal, fear over took him as he turned and ran out of the lobby, Yusei racing after him when he snapped back into reality.

"Kalin, wait!"

* * *

Unable to look back, Kalin thrashed himself past the crowd of photographers and reporters, unknowingly throwing flurries of gold and silver into the air. Some of the sprays hit the buildings around them. Other struck into the very roots of the trees planted around. Anyone around him could see it. The transformation of objects becoming the metals of the earth. And everyone was mortified and scared of it, fearing that they, too, would turn into a solid material.

"Stop him!" Lazar roared as he and his bodyguards ran out the door, the young heir looking back and shaking his trembling head.

"No . . . Pl-Please, stay away from me. . ." Their advances scared him like a cornered animal. "_I said stay away!_" A burst of burnt-golden flew from his hands on impulse, the floor beneath the small man and the taller men becoming slippery with fools gold, all three of them falling to the ground. Everyone screamed and reeled away from Kalin, the later shaking his head as he bolted down the steps of the Tops, running as cop cars soon began to follow him to the nearby docks that separated New Domino from the Satellite.

Because of the effects of the explosion by the Ener-D Reactor, the bridge that once connected the cities was split right down the middle. Kalin drew near the border of New Domino's ocean front by the same bridge and cursed, looking down at the roaring waters that sloshed from below. He looked back as he heard the sounds of polices cars approaching, his hand pulling back to hold himself steady. The very same hand grabbed a railing of the bridge and steel and alloy released from his palm, replacing the gap between the two cities.

Kalin looked at what he just created and did not waste another second to climb over it, knowing that the police cars would be unable to cross such a small bridge, and knowing that the police men would be unable to find him, since he was an expert at hiding away from people. Unbeknownst to himself and to the people of the two cities, silver soon began to coat over the ocean fronts and some of the buildings, turning everything heavy and cold.

* * *

Yusei sighed as he shook his head for what could have been the hundredth time that night, another news reporter disappointed that he didn't get a story. It was already past midnight and the police still had no luck of finding Kalin. Calming down the public and getting reports from witnesses was already taking their time as it was. It was a wonder how they, and Yusei, were able to keep up with all that had happened.

"You!" Lazar walked right up to him. "You're his brother! You're related by blood! Are you weird like him?!"

"Weird?" Yusei asked, frowning in annoyance when the little urchin flinched at his slightly raised voice. "First of all, my brother isn't weird. He's . . . Well, I don't know what to call him at the moment. Secretive, maybe. Second, I'm not like him just because we're related so no, I don't have those powers."

"That's right!" Barbara nodded. "He's completely ordinary!" At Yusei's look, she batted her eyes and smiled sweetly. "I-In the best way, of course!"

Shaking off her fixed words, Yusei looked back at the men glaring at him. "And look, my brother isn't a monster either. He's a really nice guy."

"H-He nearly killed me!" Stuttered Lazar.

"You slipped on metal." Barbara sighed.

"_His _metal!"

"Look, it was an accident," Yusei assured, sighing. "He was scared, OK? We. . . I especially, scared him. I shouldn't have told him all those things back there. I went too far." He remembered the pained look on Kalin's face, as if his heart had been ripped out right through his chest. Yusei regretted it. And right now, he wanted nothing more than to go and apologize to his older brother. "Which is why I need to go and get him. The city right now is becoming covered in metal and that could lead to trouble since this is a man-made island. If all this metal were to add more weight to it, then New Domino will begin to sink. Someone, bring me my D-Wheel!"

Since Yusei took it up upon himself to learn mechanics and motorcycle driving like Hajime, he was able to make his own D-Wheel. It was painted red and white with the seat in a crescent shape, a hybrid of sorts. It was something he and Kalin had designed together as children but ever since Kalin went distant, it was up to Yusei to actually make and test drive it.

"Yusei, let me come with you!' Barbara insisted as she followed him to the motorcycle. Yusei shook his head.

"No, Barbara. I need you to stay here and look after everyone," He said, slipping on the helmet and taking her hand, still finding it odd to touch her this way. "Make sure that anyone affected by the cause is bought here and keep everyone calm, alright?"

His fiancee nodded, kissing his hand. "I'll do my best. Please, hurry."

Yusei nodded in return and mounted his D-Wheel, turning on the head light. "I will." He looked out to the worried party guests. "I'm leaving Barbara in charge! I'll be back with Kalin soon."

As he powered up the engine of the modified motorbike, Barbara gave him one last worried look.

"Are you sure you can trust him? I don't want you getting hurt."

Yusei smiled surely in return, even though his heart was doubting him a little.

"He's my brother," He reminded with reassurance. "He would _never _hurt me." With his D-Wheel roaring to life, he sped through the crowd, charging down the hill of the Tops and into the streets. His eyes narrowed behind the tinted visor of his helmet, his heart and mind set and finding his runaway brother.

* * *

_**~To Be Continued~**_

_**I knew it. I just knew this chapter was going to be longer than I planned. Did I not say that? Well, if I didn't, I am sorry for that. And I'm sorry if I begin to type randomly right now since its getting rather late and I should be getting some sleep. But I'll get to that soon. I promise ^^ Welp, I hope you all enjoyed the second installment. It took a while to plan since I had to fit it with 5Ds universe and I had to keep the characters in, well, character ^^' Now, I just want to bring up one thing, too. The reason I picked Barbara as the main antagonist is well, she's a flat-out, back-stabbing, tow-faced bitch, that's why (pardon the language). A friend of mine bought her up to me and I had to agree with her, since I had planned on Sherry being the villain, or maybe even Akiza. But my friend helped me see that neither of them are too good to be like that. That, and I couldn't see either of them evil like that, as many other authors have tried before (no offense to those authors). So yeah, there's my explanation ^^ And the idea of Barbara being the villain goes to my friend, who shall remain anonymous due to privacy reasons.**_

_**Well, that's all I have to write for now. Please be sure to keep an eye out for the next chapter and my other stories updates ^^ I have to go and get some sleep. Please make sure to leave a review and thanks for reading this again. Bye! ^^**_

_**This is me saying, Peace! **_


End file.
